hihipuffyamiyumifandomcom-20200213-history
Team Teen (characters)
Team Teen is a trio of superheroes. The members are Jarhead, Prom Queen, and Pizza Face. They appear in the Team Teen (episode). In this episode, they appeared and tried to stop Mega Bully from harassing the kids at the park. They made Ami and Yumi part of the team when they accepted the offer. Ami became Pom Pom, given her a cheerleader-styled heroine costume with powerful "Whirling Pom Poms of Power". Yumi became The Rebel, complete with a biker-styled outfit, tall hair, and a supersonic switchblade boomerang comb. After working with the team, Ami and Yumi find out that Team Teen is not that good of a superhero team. They were going to quit at that time, but Jarhead calls them because Mega Bully returned and attacked them. Ami and Yumi fought Mega Bully but had trouble the first time, so they won fighting their own way. Even though they saved the team, Jarhead fires Ami and Yumi for using violence to stop Mega Bully and popping his costume. Ami and Yumi don't care because they didn't want the team's "super squareness" to rub off of them. The team was last seen comforting Mega Bully. Characters Jarhead The leader of Team Teen. He has the power to slam a football into an ocean with enough force to cause a giant wave (which was used to get a giant squid off the Statue of Liberty). His costume is modeled after a football uniform. Prom Queen The only girl of the team (until Ami and Yumi joined for a while), Prom Queen has a super powered tiara that can melt things shut, (which was used to shut a villainous jack-in-a-box back in with no chance of getting out to terrorize 2 kids) and the ability to give powers and costumes to members. Her outfit is modeled after prom wear. Pizza Face A nerd that has a slice of pizza for a face. He has super smelly anchovy breath as a signature power (which was used to stop a villainous snowman from hitting people with giant snowballs). His outfit is modeled after a casual school outfit with a bow tie and glasses. Team Teen's Rules Ami and Yumi regretted joining the group because of their rules and are happy to be kicked off for breaking one of them: #Members have to take off their shoes before walking off the welcome mat. #Members must drink milk to fuel up before fighting crime. #Members must go back to the Team Teen Headquarters at 8:00 p.m. so they don't miss curfew. #Let the bad guys go after catching them because the "shame" they are feeling is punishment enough. #No violence against the bad guys. (The Rule Ami and Yumi broke.) Notes *Team Teen is a pun for "Teen Titans", another show that Puffy AmiYumi sang the theme song and played K2g for. *The team is based on high school student statuses. *Jarhead is basically the only member of Team Teen that had a speaking role, as he is voiced by Nathan Carlson. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Friends of Ami and Yumi